Life in The Hands Of a Machine
by maccas run
Summary: On the day of Lisanna’s funeral, Natsu isn’t being his usual self. Actually, he wasn’t even Natsu in the first place... he wasn’t even human.
1. Silence in The Rain

Everyone wore black that day, rain falling around them, soaking them to the bone. All of them, silent as they stood, not even a single sniffle. They stood before the grave of a precious nakama, but they weren't silent to respect the death of this certain girl. No, they were silent because of something drastically different. No one could have expected this outcome, no one.

None of them could have expected that, Natsu Dragneel, Lisanna's long time best friend, to show up to her funeral, a bright smile on his face and laughter written in his eyes, sketched into his plump cheeks. The silence of the group didn't make his smile falter, nor his laughter.

It was as though he was happy she was gone.

Happy that the one person who paid any heed to him, one that wasn't of annoyance or anger, was gone.

"Why the hell are you smiling?" Grey's voice pierced the silence, making those near him flinch away from him, his harsh and cold tone mending well with his facial expression.

Natsu laughed cheerfully, like he was laughing at them, "Because you guys are moping around like your cat just died!" Grey clenched his teeth, his fist shaking beside him, anger blazing in his cold, dark eyes. Mirajane lashed out first.

"She was your _best friend_! How could you be so _heartless_?!" She quickly stepped forward towards Natsu, hand pulled back, ready to slap him. Her tear stained face conveyed all that she felt.

Outrage, anger, sorrow, hurt.

She couldn't hide from Natsu's watchful gaze, the smile never falling from his face. He merely stood there, the rain falling around him like a curtain.

The ringing sound of hand against cheek was loud in the intense silence. Natsu's head was pushed to show his side profile, the smile finally falling from his face.

Mirajane stood before him, her hand still floating in the air in the position which it stopped. The anger was long gone, only empty eyes stared out at Natsu. Her anger, was meaningless.

Laughter rung out in the silence, the smile painted onto his face once more. his face still turned away, he stared eerily at the guild members, his _nakama_.

They could all see the crazed glint in his eyes, even through the heavy curtain of rain that just seemed to get heavier and heavier.

They all stood at a still, all their breaths were held in their lungs, bursting at the seams from the oxygen that they all survived on. Natsu continued to laugh uncontrollably, though less intensely.

Abruptly, the horrific laughter of the **Fire Dragon Slayer** ceased.

Mirajane glared at Natsu in disgust, her nose wrinkled like he smelled like a dairy cow farm. "You're not Natsu. You're just a heartless monster!" Her voice slowly rised in anger, tears blurring her vision as she screamed at Natsu.

"**No. I'm not Natsu.**" No one expected this response from him, and they all perked up in confusion. "**I'm not the Natsu that would play with Lisanna everyday, nor am I the Natsu that quarreled with Grey every goddamn day.**"

Natsu's voice was muttled and... staticky. It sounded like a glitching radio, and that was horrifying enough. His eyes were also glitching, like he was just a hologram. His very _being_ was glitching.

"**I am... a _different _Natsu. I am a new Natsu. I am... Kritanta.**" Suddenly, the salmon coloured hair faded into a snowy white, bleeding into black at the tips. His eyes turned from their black onyx to an intense, poisonous green. His tan skin paled until he looked sickly, like he was dying of a disease no one could cure. His muscled figure wilted into frail arms and legs, a thin waist and barely there shoulders. a Mark formed around Natsu's... _Kritanta's_ neck, a mechanical wheel that had ingrains like it was a maze. Piercings appeared, a lip ring, piercings through the cartilage of his ear and the soft skin.

His lips dipped down in a attractive cupid's bow, his lower lip more plush than the upper lip. His outfit melded into a baggy wool sweater, ripped and bloodied. The scarf that the _real_ Natsu would always wear decayed into a necklace, a mini flail hung from the silver chain, a crossbow hung from his hip.

His form still faltered and glitched like he was a hologram, though less often.

"W-what the hell are you? What did you do to Natsu?" Grey stepped forward, a foot behind Mirajane, his fist held threateningly.

"I didn't do anything to Natsu. I am Natsu... just in the real form, real name."

"You're lying!"

Mirajane held her arm out, effectively stopping Grey from jumping Kritanta. "What are you?"

Kritanta smiled, a ominous smile, "I am... I guess you could say a machine. Well, not a machine, but similar to one," Kritanta held his hand up, stopping anyone from interrupting him. "I, however, do have emotions, though very scarce and basic. I am not that basic machines that you see every day, but much, _much_, more advanced than that. My creator sent me out to... discover what being 'human' is."

Another ominous smile was flashed in the guild's direction. "I'm permanent, by the way. As in, I'm sticking around until this generation's master, Makarov, is dead."

Kritanta seemed to just remember something, as a glint seemed to light in his eyes. "Oh, and I'm meant to kill every human on earth!"


	2. A Peculiar One

**_Four Years Later_**

"I am... _The Black Death!" _Young woman flocked around the man, creating a large crowd around him. Pedestrians around them were assaulted by their squeals, almost like a dolphin. A young lady, blonde locks partially tied into a side ponytail, stood at the outer edge of the crowd, a suspicious look in her eyes.

She muttered to herself softly, backing away from the crowd as the squeals doubled in volume. "I thought _The Black Death_ was the silent type of guy, not the type to... flaunt." She turned away to leave, the crowd clearing around her as she took steps to leave the square.

"Oh, hello young lady. Would you like an autograph perhaps?" A man with a cocky smile grabbed onto the blonde beauty's hand, bringing it up to his lips.

"Oh! Uh," She quickly retracted her hand from his loose grip, pretending to brush out her hair. "I, uh, I'm just passing through." Suddenly, something pulled her in. She felt as though she had no control over what her own body was doing, what she was saying.

"Really? What a shame, I wanted to invite such a beauty like you to a yacht party I'm having tonight!" The man grinned, like he was up to no good, but he knew that she could not refuse.

Before the blonde could even get control over her body, words tumbled out of her mouth forcefully, "I would _love_ to!"

"Thank you for accepting, sweetheart. I'll best be on my way now." The man flew away in a swirl of purple flames, winking as he flew through the, oh so, blue sky.

Whatever had taken over the blonde's body was gone now. She clicked her tongue, sighing as she saw a flash of rings on his thin, uncalloused fingers. "No way did I just fall for that."

A low chuckle echoed behind her, and she clumsily spun on her heels to face the person. "Unfortunately, yes, you did fall for that." A young man, metallic silver hair shining in the bright sun. His eyes stood out the most, the poisonous green holding a glint of... of something unidentifiable.

"Oh, uh, yeah. That's pretty lame magic to fall for, right?" The man chuckled again, his eyes crinkling at the edges, bending into crescent moons.

"Well, I suppose it's quite 'lame'." The man smiled, gentle and... somewhat welcoming. "Can I get a name?"

The blonde stumbled on her words, feeling her cheeks and neck flush. "Oh, yes, uh," she cleared her throat quickly, trying to gather her wits about her. "My name is Lucy. What's yours?"

"My name is Kritanta. Yes, I know, weird." Lucy smiled, a smiled that didn't quite come to her eyes, but a polite one for acquaintances.

"It's not _that_ weird. I think it's just... unique!" Kritanta stared at Lucy, like he was trying to see underneath the meaning of her words. Then a smile bloomed on his face, though very chilling.

"Most people would just agree that... yes, it's a very weird name," he said, "but I suppose some people would use a gentler word to describe my... _unique_ name." Lucy chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck as she meekly took a step back from Kritanta.

"Well, uh," Lucy smiled apologetically, "I've gotta go, you know. To get ready for the, uh, yacht party." Kritanta's smile grew slightly, a knowing look in his eyes. His eyes seemed to glow underneath the bangs of silver.

"Yes, of course. Have a good day, Miss Lucy." Kritanta flashed a smile before turning on his heels, his crossbow bumping against his legs. The mark on his neck contrasting with his sickly pale skin.

Lucy felt goosebumps rising all across her supple skin, her hair standing on end.

That man... he was a peculiar one, wasn't he?


	3. A Mighty Pawn

"How could you think that a guy like you, kicked out of your guild, could ever impose as me?" The man before who had cockily smiled at Lucy, was face first into the sand of the beach, his neck being stepped on to pin him down.

"Don't have anything to say now, do you?" Kritanta pressed harder onto the man's neck, a sadistic grin stretching across his face. "Of course you don't, you wouldn't dare to badmouth me with _my_ reputation." the man groveling underneath his feet whimpered in fear, his entire being quivering.

"Stop it!" Kritanta looked up from his victim, staring down the blonde in her red dress, a blue cat following behind her.

"What?"

"Just hand him over to the knights, they'll take care of them." Lucy gave him a pleading look, even going as far as to get on her knees. "You've done enough, Kritanta." buildings burned around her, the flames making her shadow dance in front of her.

Kritanra's eyes narrowed, "he was planning on kidnapping you and other young woman to sell them off as _sex slaves_. I don't think I've done enough yet." his foot pressed down harder as he reached for his crossbow, resting against his hip.

"Please! Look around you, you've already done enough! You've injured, and maybe even killed, hundreds of innocents!" to emphasise her point, Lucy waved at her surroundings, the raging fires and crumbling buildings and the sounds of crying children and adults echoing in the town.

Kritanta's eyes narrowed further, a flame of irritation flitting in his eyes. "Why would I care about them?"

A surprised look flickered across Lucy's face for a moment, then quickly returned to her desperate and pleading expression, a hint of disgust in her eyes. "That's what you do, right? You're part of a guild to protect the people you love, the innocents, and to become part of a _family_."

The flame in Kritanta's eyes seemed to dim, making him seem more... mechanical than human. "I... I joined Fairy Tail for my master, my creator... my _father_. So I could discover the meaning of being 'human'." A peaceful expression crossed his face, the relaxed expression foreign in his surroundings.

And just as fast as the expression came, it went. "However, I've been playing as this human for... about eighteen years or so, but I haven't found the meaning of being 'human'. And my master told me, 'if you can't find the meaning of being human in fourty years, then eradicate the human.'"

Lucy couldn't believe that, Kritanta, a calm killer and a pretty boy, with such human eyes, could be just a heartless machin, obeying his master's word.

"Eradicating us would mean never discovering what it means to be... well, us." Lucy gave an awkward shrug, beginning to sweat profusely from the fires raging around her.

Kritanra seemed to consider this, "Yes, that _is_ true. But, I must obey my master. Every single syllable must be followed."

"Is that all you are?" Kritanta tilted his head, giving Lucy a wonder filled look. "All you are is a machine that takes orders? You even have a free will of your own, but you choose to listen and follow? To be used like a _pawn_?"

His eyes widened in shock, then immediately narrowed, his poisonous green eyes practically glowing in anger. "My master _does not_ consider me a pawn! He told me _himself_ that I am like a son to him!"

Lucy returned the glare, "Then would he tell you to eradicate humans if you never discovered the meaning of being _us_? He knows that machines almost never understand humans, so why would he?"

"I... he would... he would never..." Kritanta's eye twitched, most likely malfunctioning due to the stress of realising that... his master, his creator, his _father_, was just using him.

He was below him, not equal. He was a _pawn_.

Kritanra stomped on the man, who was trying to squirm his way out under the boot in his neck, and the sickening crack of his neck breaking confirmed that he had died. Though, not the way Kritanta had wanted to kill the man in the first place.

He looked up at Lucy, his eyes telling nothing of what he was feeling. "You said that you wanted to be part of Fairy Tail, yeah? Come on, I'll take you there." Kritanta casually walked away from the body, brushing past Lucy, signaling her to follow him.

Lucy looked up at Kritanta. Hesitating for a moment, she trailed behind him. The blue, flying cat floating next to him, a cheerful look on his fluffy face.

Yes, definitely peculiar—for a machine.


	4. A Guilt Not Meant For Her

"Kritanta! Fight me you son-of-a—!" Grey was quickly silenced as the doors of the guild slammed open, revealing a strapping young lady in an armor chest plate, though wearing a skirt. Her scarlet hair blowing in the... random breeze that seemed to only effect her for some reason.

Her eyes narrowed, their deep brown staring into Kritanta's green, poinsonous ones, both wordlessly nodding to each other in respect. Though, maybe Kritanta because it was what humans did.

She seemed to inspect the guild, a disapproving gaze brushed over anyone and anything in the guild hall, irritation creasing her brow.

"This place is an absolute mess." Her clear, deep voice, tinged with disappointment, rung in the guild hall. She dragged in her a humongous horn, most likely belonging to the long passed monster she had slain.

"Cana, stop drinking and get yourself together!" With her command, the heavy drinker immediately stopped, grabbing for ginger ale instead. "You too, master." Makarov, the small, old man also stopped, though he still held the ale of beer in his hand.

"Grey," She sighed, her brow creasing more, "put some clothes on, please." The raven haired male immediately looked down and yelped, apologising while asking around for his clothes location.

She continued to order people to do this and that, but she never even glanced at Kritanta except for when she first arrived. She didn't glance at Lucy either, but she was getting to her.

"I take my eyes off this guild for two seconds and you all turn into a mess." The terrifying woman continued her rounds around the guild, finally stopping at the bar, speaking briefly with Mirajane, who was smiling as she poured some more ginger ale for Cana.

"Yes, when Lucy arrived here, she tried to speak with Kritanta, but he just acted as though she wasn't even there!" Mirajane giggled to herself, continuing to ramble, "she even got in his face, making these funny faces, and he didn't even bat an eye!"

"That must've been entertaining for the guild, and entertainment that wasn't a good fight." The scarlet haired woman smiled as she thought of the many times when she had to break up a fight between Grey and... Natsu.

Noticing the down look in her eyes, Mirajane was quick to recover help her recover herself, "don't worry Erza! We'll fish the Natsu that we all miss out of that cold machine! We've still got twenty-eight more years, don't we?" She flashed a small smile, though she still looked a bit... guilty.

"Now, before you ruin everybody's mood with your sour thoughts, why don't you go and greet our newest guild member!" Mirajane motioned for Erza to go, shooing her away like she was a troublesome child.

Erza put on her best welcoming smile when she walked up to Lucy, chuckling a bit when she nearly jumped out of her own skin. "Oh! You scared me!" Lucy laughed awkwardly, flushing out of embarrassment.

Erza just placed her hand on Lucy's shoulder, giving her a warm smile. "Welcome to Fairy Tail! Don't mind Kritanta. I'm surprised you couldn't tell that he wasn't much of a socialist."

"Yeah, right. I must be still a bit dazed. I mean—I'm a part of a guild, and not just any guild, Fairy Tail! The number one guild in all of Fiorre!" Lucy started to squeal a little, stars shining in her eyes as she computed that she was actually talking to Titania _herself_.

"Well, in my opinion, though not a popular one, we wouldn't be number one without our _Black Death_." Erza let her gaze travel to Kritanta, sitting at a table in the darkest corner of the guild, though his vibrant green eyes seemed to glow in the shadows.

The exact green eyes that Erza was admiring looked up, making eye contact with her sharp brown ones.

She quickly snapped away her gaze, feeling a blush creeping up her neck. Lucy didn't seem to notice the exchange, still dazed by the fact that she was speaking to _the_ Erza Scarlett.

"Kritanta's that powerful of a wizard?" Lucy inquired.

"Yes, he's inredibly powerful. He was able to beat me in a fight, he still hasn't fought Laxus or Guildarts yet." Lucy stared in wonder, becoming unaware of her surroundings.

Erza removed herself from her place at the bar, moving to the mission board, looking for another long one to distract her from the fact that Natsu, the _real_ Natsu, wasn't around anymore. She just couldn't handle the truth yet. She just couldn't accept it.

"Hi Erza. Heading out on a mission?" Grey walked up to Erza, fully clothed, (for once) a small, sympathetic smile on his face.

She nodded once and that was all the confirmation that Grey needed. "Mira said we should take the Newbie with us and Kritanta, just in case." Erza's gaze snapped to Grey, her eyes burning with anger.

"No."

"But, Kritanta agreed and Lucy's super excited to be going on her first mission. Mira's not gonna take 'no' for an answer," Grey sighed, "And you know the only reason Kritanta agreed is because he feels bad for you, and because he has a soft spot for Mira."

Erza just glared, then returned to picking a mission.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

Grey turned to go grab Lucy and Kritanta, roughly nudging his shoulder instead of properly telling him to get ready. He grunted like a rabid animal, then made his way over to Lucy, an indifferent look on his face as he told her to get ready for the mission.

The small smile on his face as he turned while Lucy began to squeal was, for lack of a better phrase, fucking adorable.


	5. A Weird Malfunction

_"Okay Kritanta! Papa's gonna show you how to get a real catch!" a man in his mid-thirties clumsily twirled a fishing rod, trying to look cool for his latest creation._

_"Papa, you look like a total idiot right now."_

_"Kritanta, that hurts my heart."_

Kritanta woke up with a startle, immediately grabbing the necklace that rest around his neck, the silver flail resting against his prominent collarbone. The other four, including Happy, a talking cat that could fly that Kritanta had raised with Lisanna together as Natsu, were still asleep.

He sighed as he let his head fall back gently against the train window, gazing as the fields of wheat rushed past with astonishing speed. Blurs of never ending yellow with a unmoving blue, oh so blue, sky overhead.

The scene was so serene that... it was weird. Having a moment of peace, somewhat, to himself. A warm, breathing body next to his artificial, cold one.

Maybe Kritanta was just being paranoid, but he felt tense in that moment. Just about anything could happen at any second. An enemy might barge into their train cabin and attack them, or the train might malfunction and chug itself into a ravine of some sorts.

He was suspecting the former.

Erza slept unmoving next to him, her chocolate brown eyes hidden away from sight. Her scarlet draped over her shoulder beautifully, shining in the sunlight.

She looked ethereal.

Kritanta didn't know what he was feeling, but he knew that he hated it but loved the feeling at the same time. Erza, she made his wiring malfunction, and that was something he didn't like very much.

He hated how his stomach flipped like he was going down a hill every time that Erza smiled or laughed. Hated how he could feel his machinery overheating or malfunctioning whenever she glanced at him or even got close to him.

He had never felt that way before, and he found it _very_ confusing as to why he was feeling such things. He had never felt such things for any other woman before.

And, the fact that Kritanta also _loved_ the feeling was just plain weird. Hating something but loving it at the same thing was a human thing. Like how they told someone they loved they hated them but cared for them deeply, that was confusing. Is this how Grey and Natsu were? Hating each other but caring for each other?

Natsu is still him, but he wasn't really him.

Lucy groaned as her head bumped against the window, wincing slightly.

Kritanta chuckled slightly, amusement tinted his voice, sending goosebumps up and down Lucy's skin, her hair standing on end, her stomach doing cartwheels.

She looked up to meet his eyes, her own milky brown meeting his poisonous green.

Lucy couldn't possibly be falling for a freaking _robot_. Or whatever he was.

"You gonna keep staring at me or what?" Kritanta smirked, making Lucy look away as she flushed an impossibly bright red.

She began to fidget and squirm under Kritanta's intense gaze as he continued to stare.

There was a pregnant pause before Lucy spoke up, "Are _you_ gonna keep staring at me?" She tried to imitate the intense look that was in Kritanta's eyes, but she failed the moment she made eye contact with him. She could feel herself melting into jelly as he smirked again, the corner of his mouth quirking upwards.

Shit, Lucy really was falling for a damn machine. You've only known him for a week, Lucy, don't be a like this.

Kritanta snorted in amusement, as though he knew exactly what was going through Lucy's head. He looked out the window, breaking the eye contact, resigning to looking out the window for the rest of the train ride.

Lucy couldn't be any more (disappointed) relieved.

_Three Hours Later_

"So... what do we do with this human?" Kritanta pressed his crossbow against the temple of the man who had tried assasinating the group in their sleep, luckily for them, Erza has just gotten up to use the bathroom, so she ran right into the assassin.

Quite literally.

"Do whatever you want to me," the man spat, also, quite literally, "I'm not gonna spill anything!" Kritanta grinned sadistically.

"Oh, you'll be spilling something. And that'll be your organs as I gut you." The man paled in fear, his eyes quaking at the speed of (gay) light.

"Okay," Erza made a motion with her hand to step back, and he complied. "If you don't tell us who sent you, I'll let the dog loose on you, and trust me, you really don't want that." The man visibly gulped, continuing to glance at Kritanta, scooting away from him a little.

"O-okay. I'll fess up," the man let himself glance nervously at Kritanta once more, "I was sent here to kill you to eliminate future problems in our plan. I'm part of a dark guild, my master sent me. He's planning to kill many, _many_, people."

Kritanta just sighed, "Who do I have to kill?"


	6. i’m a sick bitch

hi. i am... the author! ᵘʷᵘ

just to tell you, and to warn you and stuff, i'm really sick and have a fucking headache and stuff. ᵘʷᵘ

i might not be able to update everyday and all that because of writers' block and stuff because of my fucking head hurting like a bitch! ᵘʷᵘ

inspiration? i don't know her.

K have a nice day my lovelies, i'll try my best to update every day until i get better!

kisses ᵘʷᵘ


	7. Humans

"Surprisingly, for your reputation, you're really weak. How dare you call yourself a guild master." Kritanta stood over a gangly man, his skin grotesquely dripping from his body, his mouth open to let out a shrill scream, but only a tiny squeal leaving his lips. A wooden flute lay beside Kritanta's feet.

Erza, Grey, Lucy and Happy sat a distance away, their backs facing the rather disturbing scene going on behind them.

"Does Kritanta always torture people like this?" Lucy asked, trying not to vomit at the thought of having to deal with the scent of burning flesh multiple times over.

Erza noticed the pale hue of the celestial mage's face, "he won't if I ask of him not to, he listens well to me and Mirajane." Lucy held a look of awe on her face. She couldn't even imagine Kritanta taking orders from the smiling and cheery Mirajane.

"I don't mind him killing bad people, I just wish he wouldn't torture them so slowly," Grey piped up, "but I guess you get used to the smell of blood after going on missions with him a few times." A silence took ahold of the small group, expect for the sizzling in the background.

"Well, _I_ don't really mind at all." Happy chimed, an unfazed look on his blue face.

"That's because you go on missions with him all the time, Happy, you don't count." The flying cat let out a little huff.

The short bursts of shrill shrieks of pain and terror went on for another thirty minutes, a constant sound of sizzling as the background music. The group sat there patiently, Lucy covering his ears the whole time as an attempt to block out the shrieks.

Finally, the terrible shrieks came to a halt. The four decided to take the chance and turn around to face the, most likely, grotesque scene.

Except, there was nothing there except a pile of bones and charred bits of hair and clothing. Kritanta stood next to the leftovers of his victim, picking the skull shaped flute off the ground. The flute seemed to let out a faint whistle of fear from being held by such a dangerous, uh, let's say person.

Kritanta looked up at the group, having finished observing his work, a satisfied smile on his face. "Sorry to keep you waiting, he was rather persistent in conserving himself. He really should've have given up and let himself die. Would've saved him the just suffering, right Happy?" The cherry blue cat just responded casually, a firm nod of his head and a flick of his tail.

Erza looked a bit shocked, like she wasn't expecting such words to fall from the machine's lips. She quickly gathered her wits once more, a cold, stern look in her eyes. "We've let you have your fun, now let's go report back to the guild." The scarlet haired beauty stood up, briskly walking in the direction of the magic fueled car. Lucy and Grey quickly followed suit, both glancing at Kritanta with a look of disgust.

Happy floated by his master's side, his tongue poking out of his mouth in a childish gesture. Kritanta's smile did not falter, his programming did not let him do so.

"Let us follow, Happy, we don't want to be left behind now, do we?" The floating cat sighed, rambling on about how Kritanta owed him fish later. The mechanically operated mage just smiled, thought, his eyes were completely empty of emotion.

An uncomfortable image for even Happy.

———

"So, you're saying that, you, Grey, accidentally _lost_ Lullaby. A flute that could devestate the whole world, with a single _note_?" The said ice mage meekly nodded, a devestated expression on his rather handsome face.

Makarov sighed, his aged face looking hundreds—thousands—of years older than he already was. Erza stood next to Grey, her armoured fists clenched by her sides. Lucy stood on the other side of her, her body trembling at the thought of the punishment that would be dished out for the group.

"But," Grey hesitated for a few moments, his voice lowering to a nearly silent whisper, "I don't see why it matters when Kritanta is gonna kill us all in the end." Makarov's face morphed into one of shock, Lucy's face following similarily.

Erza _snapped_.

Her fist flew faster than Makarov's words could stop her, meeting Grey's jaw straight on, sending him flying into the wall quite a distance away.

The guild, which was already silent, seemed to grow even more quiet. The subtle sounds of the process of inhale and exhale stopped. Not even the rustling of clothing or the slight squeak of a stool penetrated the wall of silence.

"How _dare_ you say such things about Natsu." Erza's voice was unwavering, dangerously calm, contrasting with her actions. Her _eyes_.

Her chocolate brown eyes were filled with hatred. A sorrow—an indescribable sorrow—blended in with the flame of hatred in her eyes.

"Not to disrupt your moment, but I think that you'd do yourself good, Erza, and kindly apologise to Grey." Kritanta spoke quietly, but in the silent guild hall, his voice echoed loudly against the tall wooden walls of the guild.

Erza tried to glare at the artificial human, but couldn't muster the rage that bursted in her. She just didn't have anything else in her anymore. A weariness seemed to fall over Erza, her bright eyes now dulled and empty.

The silver haired mage simply stood from his table in the corner, his aura apathetic to everything around him.

A single thought filled Kritanta's programmed mind.

_Humans. They're very sensitive things, aren't they?_


End file.
